Omnipotent Fury
by Emerald Embers
Summary: Alessa and Claudia's experiences at school. Rated PG for mildly disturbing content.


Omnipotent Fury  
  


by Emerald Embers

Rated PG for mildly disturbing content - some mentioning of violence, death, and mild suggestions of child abuse.

Non-profit fan-fiction

Notes: This is quite different to my usual style because it came to me in scene by scene format. Some childish melodrama (though maybe it's just my family that tended to blow everything out of proportion as kids), and I think I might have messed slightly with Alessa's childhood's canon, though I tried my best to keep it accurate. May end up extended into a mild shoujo-ai fic.

  


"Everyone, these are your new classmates, Alessa Gillespie and Claudia Wolf. Now, I know they've not been here as long as some of you have, so I expect you all to show them the ropes, and to treat them fairly."

"We will, Miss Taylor," Came the soulless echo.

"Now, Alessa, introduce yourself to the class." The little girl waved at her new classmates before quickly lowering her hand as a few of them sniggered.

"I... I'm Alessa, I come from the orphanage," She began in a quiet voice. "I... I um..."

"Speak up now Alessa," Scolded the teacher, more sniggers going around the class.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all, um, and... and I hope we can be friends, and Miss Taylor, I think I need the toilet-"

"It can wait, Alessa," Another scold and the little girl blushed.

"I um... I like playing with dolls, and I like collecting butterflies and drawing, and um... and I like my best friend, Claudia. That's everything, Miss, can I go the toilet now please?"

"And miss your friend's introduction? You can wait a moment longer, Alessa, you're not a three-year old."

"Miss-"

"Claudia, your turn." The almost ghostly child stepped forward with more confidence than Alessa despite the nasty-looking bruises on her arms and legs.

"My name is Claudia Wolf, Alessa is my best friend, and I like playing games with her when I'm not at home with my father. Alessa is very special. I also believe in God and think that anyone who doesn't will go to hell and burn forever." The last remark came quite cheerily and despite a few half-hearted snickers, most of the class seemed a bit too uncomfortable with Claudia to laugh at her.

"That's... very interesting Claudia, now go sit down. You and Alessa can sit at the front of the class this year as no-one else has taken those seats yet."

"Yes, Miss Taylor," Claudia replied before sitting down and ignoring the elastic band the boy behind her flicked at the back of her neck.

"Can I go to the toilet please now please Miss Taylor please?"

"Oh for God's sake Alessa! Alright, you can go!" Alessa darted out of the classroom under the scrutinising gaze of her teacher, who was unaware of the shocked and disgusted gaze of the other new girl, who had always detested blasphemy.

  


~~~

  


The morning lessons hadn't been too dreadful, though Alessa had been a bit embarrassed about having to copy the work she had missed while in the bathroom from Claudia's book. Dinnertime was somewhat less pleasant, thanks to a boy from their class who kept on staring at everything in their lunchboxes.

"Eww! You actually eat fruit for lunch? My mum usually packs something but I always throw it away!"

"Waste not, want not," Claudia replied, closing her lunchbox after taking out an apple.

"Don't you guys have any chocolate?"

"Chocolate is a luxury and a sin," Claudia continued in her clipped and unnervingly grown-up tone as she bit into the apple, taking no joy in its taste. Even playing sometimes looked like a task when Claudia joined in thanks to her often-serious expression and her very precise way of going about things.

"Weirdo."

"Pagan," Claudia taunted before turning to Alessa and grinning. Alessa giggled in return, in between picking seeds out of the pomegranate her mother had given her and popping them into her's or Claudia's mouth.

  


~~~

  


Claudia and Alessa had been playing with the insects that had crawled up out of the soil in the school's playground after Alessa wished them to, when Claudia suddenly frowned, turning to her friend. "I don't like this school very much. Everybody seems to be a pagan!"

"It's okay, I just don't like it when they're mean, like that boy was."

"But you're going to be God's mother! You should be dreadfully angry at them all, you're special!"

"Well, when I have God, that's when I'll be mean to them, and I'll tell God to beat them all up because I'm his special mum."

"I wish I was special too," Claudia sighed before placing her head in her hands, momentarily forgetting about a caterpillar that had rested in it and thus ending its life abruptly. "Ew..."

"Of course you're special Claudia!" Alessa pooh-poohed her friend's comment as she used her sleeve to wipe the caterpillar remains off a disgusted Claudia's cheek. "You have really pretty blonde hair and pretty pale skin, not like that boring tanny-brown stuff. And you're really clever, way cleverer than me, and know all the best games even though I'm a bit bigger than you. AND you don't cry. I cry all the time."

"Well, if you say so," Claudia replied in a somewhat doubtful tone. "Father says I'm stupid and useless."

"Then your dad's stupid. You're not stupid and you're very useful." Alessa frowned in thought. "Like... well... you're useful as my best friend. So there." Claudia blushed and smiled before picking up two earthworms and draping them over the low-rising bush which was beginning to have quite a thick squirming toupee of sorts thanks to the young girls' efforts.

"I'm not as pretty as you though. You glow, just like God's mother should."

"Blah, I'm boring-looking. Now pass me one of those worms, I wanna see if I can tie a knot in it."

  


~~~

  


"Claudia Wolf's an ugly V! V-A-M-P-I-R-E!" Sang a young girl by the name of Annie Robinson as she skipped with her rope, somewhat proud of her latest song. She hadn't thought of one for Alessa yet, but someone was bound to think of a nickname for her suitable for skipping-tunes eventually. Alessa and Gillespie both didn't sound too good if spelt aloud.

"What did you say?" Came a young girl's voice from the courtyard entrance who had overheard Annie's ditty.

"Um... nothin'."

"You were calling Claudia something bad! What did you call her?"

"... Vampire. Everyone thinks she's one." Alessa's little mouth fell open slightly in shock.

"Why?"

"The other day I was in my back yard, and she was walking along, and suddenly everything got all misty and she just disappeared! And another girl says she saw Claudia bite her own dad the other day, and she never eats normal stuff. And she must let other vampires bite her because she's always got new bruises although she never falls over, and my mates think that only vampires let themselves get bitten, so we call her a vampire." Alessa glared at the girl before running forward and snatching her rope out of her hands. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Say Claudia isn't a vampire!"

"No!" Alessa folded her arms and clutched the rope tighter.

"I said say-"

"ALESSA GILLESPIE! Get your hands off that girl's belongings and apologise to her NOW!"

"But, but Miss, she called Claudia a-"

"Quiet! Give that rope back and apologise now or I'll report you to the principal's office!"

"..." Alessa looked from Miss Taylor to the girl, then frowned and threw down the rope. "Not until SHE says sorry."

"That's it. I'm sick of your attitude. Get to the principal's office right this second!" Alessa glared at the teacher for a long moment with all the venom she could muster before heading in the direction of the office, muttering to herself as she went along.

  


~~~

  


The sound of the P.A. system switching on whined throughout the school. "Children, I have an unfortunate announcement to make. Over the weekend, Miss Taylor was out fishing on the lake, when her boat sank in a freak accident. She has passed away. We will be getting a new teacher for her class, and there will be an extended assembly this morning to commemorate this caring young woman and her life."

  


~~~

  


Claudia had never liked sitting still for too long, one of her many faults in her father's eyes, and therefore she had requested part-way through the longer than usual assembly to be allowed to go to the toilet, though she didn't actually need it. Nonetheless, she walked around in the limited space offered by one of the cubicles with the door locked, just in case a teacher decided to look around for anyone hiding from assembly without an excuse. Three or so minutes into her temporary escape, five sets of footsteps and a wall of noise hit the girl's toilets. "No way Sally, she was so definitely not drowned normally, everyone knows Miss Taylor liked swimming!"

"I heard that one of the bits of wood cut her stomach open and there was blood and guts everywhere!"

"Eww! But I bet she caught her leg in the boat and it dragged her under, that's what happened to one of my dad's mates once!"

"I heard the witch did it with a curse."

"The witch?"

"Don't you remember Alessa saying how much she hated Miss Taylor and Annie? And now Miss Taylor's dead, and Annie broke her leg yesterday! Alessa's the one that got them!" Claudia glared at the cubicle door, furious at the conversation she was overhearing, before storming out of the toilets, ignoring the voices now changing the topic of conversation from their witch to their vampire. Alessa was her best friend and she wouldn't kill anyone unless they really and genuinely deserved it.

  


~~~

  


"Class, here's your new teacher, Mr Traxata. He's new to the school so I'd like you all to help him out a bit."

"Thank you Mary," The teacher began with a sickeningly smarmy grin at the head of year, who simpered like a little girl before leaving the classroom as if walking on springs. "Now, I need somebody here to help me out by taking the register with me and showing me which name is for which face. I think..." He ran his finger down the register before resting his finger against one name, another inane smile flitting across his face. "Now there's a _beautiful_ name... Alessa Gillespie!" 

The young girl looked up from the message 'Drop Dead' one of her classmates had carved into her desk, and began to wish she really would. Regardless of Claudia's help in this world, death was bound to be easier than this.

  


End


End file.
